<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DeadChristmas69/Nineball69's Collection of Unconventional Fetish Scraps by DeadChristmas69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757323">DeadChristmas69/Nineball69's Collection of Unconventional Fetish Scraps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadChristmas69/pseuds/DeadChristmas69'>DeadChristmas69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Las Lindas (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/ss/, /trash/, 4chan, Age, Age Difference, Angry Sex, Anthro, Bathroom Sex, Big Ass, Big Breasts, Body Modification, Bovine, Branding, Bukkake, CN - Freeform, Cartoon Network - Freeform, Child, Child Abuse, Corruption, Cow, Creampie, DeadChristmas69, Deepthroat, Discord - Freeform, F/F, F/Futa/Futa, F/M, Fan Work, Fat - Freeform, Fellatio, Femdom, Fetish, Furry, Futanari, Gangbang, Group Sex, Holstein - Freeform, Huge - Freeform, Huge Breasts, Humiliation, Impregnation, Kissing, Las, Lesbian, Lipstick, M/F, MILF, Male - Freeform, Marking, Mom - Freeform, Money, Morbidly, Nineball - Freeform, Nineball69, Older, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Overweight, Pedophilia, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Prostitute, Prostitution, Rape, Regular, Ryona, Scenario, Scrap, Scraps, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shorter male, Shota, Size Difference, Skull Fuck, Smell, Support, Tall, Taller Female, Tattoo, Threesome, Torture, Transformation, Unfinished, WIP, Weight, Weight Gain, Wet &amp; Messy, Work In Progress, alimony, ass, big dick, bizzare, canine, chalo, chalodillo, collection, degredation, dropbox, excessive cum, female - Freeform, female dom, gain - Freeform, gaping, greentext, kiss, kiss mark, lindas, male sub, obese, really weird, screenshot, show, slob, straight - Freeform, throat swabbing, what, wolf - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadChristmas69/pseuds/DeadChristmas69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Be wary, quite a number of these are unfinished. Others may strike one as a pitch for a concept, but that's within my goal of this.</p><p>/Trash/ was a mystical place. People congregated to niche threads to talk about porn of normal, odd, extreme, and even extremely-bizarre to gory detail and extensive length. I've participated, and left them with some incomplete writings that I made for the the thread. This place is where they call home, now. Greentexts, and other short posts, finished, or unfinished await your appraisal! Take a peak, and you just might find an new fancy.</p><p>Discord screenshots that I took, of my own writing to others, may be included as well. These will be added as image links to Dropbox, since there's too much text to rewrite on some of them.</p><p>All included images and characters belong to their respective owners. I cannot draw to save my life, so anything that looks better than a crude MS Paint drawing obviously isn't mine.</p><p>Still active as of 2/02/21. I'd love to hear what you have to say about this story, or if you'd like to make my acquaintance. Discord: Nineball#6269 , or my Telegram at: https://t.me/DeadChristmas69 eMail at: Tkbow@live.com</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DeadChristmas69/Nineball69's Collection of Unconventional Fetish Scraps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any related images will be directed to for your reference, and hopefully clarify their respective texts. Contains m x F, Futa x F,  but will likely continue on with m x F pairings.</p><p>Thank you for looking!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"DeadChristmas69/Nineball69's Collection of Unconventional Fetish Scraps"</p><p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Scraps that don't include Discord screenshots are below.<br/>
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Child Support" - Human shota x Older Anthro Female.</p><p> Inspired by: Mistywolf's picture:  http://www.furaffinity.net/view/2883537/ Rachel Saleigh belongs to Chalodillo.<br/>
-----------------------------------------</p><p>Your ex, a woman you used to /ss/ with, hated your guts for having broken up with her. Unfortunately, the moment after you left her room and broke the news, the game had just begun.

Every day, while your parents worked 12-hour shifts, she'd barge in and wreak havoc throughout the whole house. She'd smash furniture, destroy your belongings. Worst of all, she would *always* eat the pantry and fridge empty. Then, it became your turn.

Despite all the noise, noise-cancelling headphones amidst an intense video game was more then enough to prevent you from noticing her approach. Upon arrival into your room, she'd rip your headphones away, and pin you to whatever you sat                     
  atop. Usually, she'd wrestle you to the ground, or bring you to the floor. You were only a ten year old, ten, and without any chance at resisting her. Much to her delight and humor. At last, she'd have pinned to the ground under the weight of her ever growing body, fatty endowments, and rolls. Dirty talk, taunting, and jeering were just the prelude to her milking your balls. Vengefully she'd softly mock and verbally abuse you, teasing for letting a pregnant whore have her way with you, and your *generous* allowance. Left on the floor, or bed, as a helpless, mind-blown, after-glowing, yet still-horny pre-teen, you knew in the back of your mind that her affection and body were a much better buy than a new video game,  You had a *ton* of lawns to mow, but having known you'd be stuffing her with massive amounts of cash and cum were going to make it all *much, much more* than worth it.
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            
</p><p>&gt;Facesitting</p><p>"Come on, babe, let's start with me taking that tongue of yours"</p><p>She stuffed every bill she'd "earned" from you during her "visit", and put it through her thong. By the time she was finished milking you, her fat ass, waist, and all, was covered in the thousands of dollars that was her pay. Just moments before she left, she bent over and put her palms flat onto the front of the front door. You saw all the money, and what must've been just shy of a liter of your seed gushing out from her pussy, and waterfalling from her mouth. She shook her ass, slowly, tantalizing, from side to side to mock you for your carelessness. Helpless to resist your revived-urges, you gave up the fight against the situation of self-destruction. You approached her, cock standing tall, ready and leaking, and grab both of her jiggling rolls;  With no money left to give her,  you slam one final load of baby batter into her as a parting tip.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Lipstick Humiliation"</p><p>Alejandra Coldthorn was used as the heroine character for this. Of course, feel free to insert whichever character you'd like for this one.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I've got this mini-fantasy where an rich, snobbish, upstanding, pure, morally upright, haughty noblewoman fur is apprehended by two furry urchin/slum prostitutes, complete with ratty outfits and excessively applied lipstick. She doesn't stand a chance against two of them, no thanks to her strictly feminine upbringing. The other girls, the duo, decide to humiliate and mark her with their signature green lipstick. All over her body, almost every inch is marked with both smudged and intact kiss marks. Unfortunately, it's magic lipstick, and it acts like a tattoo. She's never able to get it off, and is ridiculed by her friends, causing her to go into exile. Remembering the pleasure from that time, the noblewoman returns to the two prostitutes, and they become her pimps, and the noblewoman, a willing prostitute and sex slave.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////<br/>
Discord Screenshots Below<br/>
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
"Fat Friend's Mom"</p><p>Human shota x Anthro MILF greentext, unfinished. Image used belongs to creator.</p><p>https://www.dropbox.com/s/d8ntqda45co5nsj/Fat-Friends-Mom-With-Feedback.png?dl=0<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
"State Fair"</p><p>Anthro female x Two Futanari, Discord screenshot, finished. Image intended for reference of futa character's body image. Slob Futa characters do not necessarily need to be those characters. Image belongs to the original artist (NoLoveHugePleb?) Alejandra Coldthorn belongs to Chalodillo, Regular show characters belong to CN.</p><p>https://www.dropbox.com/s/6f6x8eaitahhlo5/futaMOD9Ball.jpg?dl=0<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>